The Evans Couple
by Minixa
Summary: Por que la vida es una serie de angustiosos y alegres días. "Hola ¿Quién es? – contestó con voz ronca al ver que la llamada no estaba identificada". "Hola Soul… Soy Maka… ¡Tanto tiempo!" SemiAu.


_**¡**__**Hola! Es una de la primeras historia de Soul Eater que escribo (a pesar de que amo con locura la serie), bueno espero que les agrade y siempre estoy a la espera de criticas constructivas. Por favor lean las advertencias para que no se encuentren con ninguna sorpresa desagradable por el camino ¿de acuerdo?  
**_

_**Advertencia: SemiAu, Personajes Ooc, Lemon, Personajes inventados.  
**_

_**Pareja: SoulxMaka**_

_**Esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucró, sólo es por entretenimiento. Los personajes de la serie "Soul Eater" no me pertenece. Los demás personajes integrados si. **_

_The Evans Couple. _

_Capitulo 1. Sobre principios tormentosos. _

Jadeo entrecortadamente, luego dejó salir una larga hilera de sollozos reprimidos. Sentada en la banca del hospital, la auxiliar de enfermería no pudo más que poner una mano en el hombro de la rubia que no dejaba de soltar gemidos angustiosos. Las noticias así siempre tenían efectos similares, no había ninguna fórmula mágica para dejar caer tal bomba sin dejar secuela en los involucrados. Dejo que la menuda mujer se desahogara unos minutos, se levantó de la banca y cogió una manta del carrito de enfermería para envolver suavemente a la rubio llorosa, soltó un par de palabras de consuelo y se dirigió a seguir con sus acostumbradas tareas.

Maka Albarn no podía dejar de llorar. Gimoteaba lastimeramente sentada en aquella banca. Su arma había muerto por negligencia suya, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?.

Ella sabia de sobra que Rose no se sentía del todo bien, hace menos de unos cuatro meses que había tenido a su bebe, aún estaba débil. ¡Y que decir de ella misma!, llevaba años fuera de forma. Simplemente debió ignorar la misión apenas se lo insinuaron.

Y ahogada en su propio sufrimiento, Maka lloró la perdida de su preciada amiga y compañera. Marie se acercó despacio a la desolada figura de la rubia, Maka de por sí era delgada y baja, encorvada en la banca se veía mucho mas frágil y pequeña de lo que era en verdad.

-Cariño…- empezó con tono maternal – Sabes que no fue tu culpa… Estábamos escasos de técnicos y simplemente no podíamos mandar a alumnos a una misión tan peligrosa. Que tu aceptaras era lo más natural del mundo.

Maka miró largamente a su antigua maestra antes de responder cualquier cosa. A pesar de lo lógico que sonaba lo que la mujer a su lado decía, su conciencia seguía recriminándose, el no haber actuado rápido, el no haber predicho lo movimientos del enemigo, el no haber sido más… _fuerte_. De sólo recordar al precioso bebe de su arma hacia que pensara que ella debió haber muerto en su lugar.

-Se que estarás pensado tonterías – regaño de nuevo con su tono maternal la rubia mayor.

-No son tonterías. – Respondió con voz seca y cortante.

-¡Claro que lo son! ¿Crees que Rose estaría contenta de saber que su vida es desperdiciada así? ¡Necesitas seguir adelante! Ella te regalo su vida… no la desperdicies.

Luego de eso la rubia mayor se levanto e insto a la joven a que le tomara la mano y la siguiera. Maka tomo la mano de Marie y la siguió por los largos pasillos del hospital de Death City, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, dejo de gimotear para secarse, con la manga de su abrigó, las lagrimas que aún quedaban en su demacrada y pálida cara. Comenzó de nuevo a pensar y auto recriminarse, por lo que ni cuenta se dio cuando de improviso se encontró en su departamento, donde sentados en el sillón del salón se encontraba Stein y su padre, ambos con caras fúnebres. Marie la llevó hasta su habitación y luego de darle de comer un caldo caliente la acostó en la cama como si fuera una niña pequeña y no la mujer de 21 años que realmente era. Después de eso todo fue confuso. Sintió, como muchas veces en la vida, que el tiempo corría vertiginosamente, y pareciera que ella no viviera sino que sólo se desplazara a través de él. Pasó con rapidez el discurso de Shinigami-sama sobre el valor de las bajas de la misión, pasó el funeral de su querida arma: Rose Parker, pasó las constantes visitas de sus cercanos para saber de su estado y pasó tanto tiempo que de repente se veía a ella misma como hace meses, antes de la misión, parada enfrente de sus alumnos impartiendo su clase. Luego de una hora su paciencia llegó al limite, no podía seguir dado la clase como hasta ahora, dejó libre a sus estudiantes, que rápidamente escaparon de la "demonio Albarn". Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió con paso ligero a su oficina, una vez allí dejo tiradas sus cosas en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba delante de su escritorio y que usaban los alumnos cuando quería hablar con ella de manera extracurricular. Se sentó en su silla y miró el techo por largo tiempo, su mirada, luego, se posiciono en las fotos que se encontrabas esparcidas a lo largo de su escritorio. Todas del bebe de Rose. Y como si sólo pronunciar su nombre en su cabeza hiciera que su fantasma se posicionara de sus recuerdos. ¡Oh Rose! ¡Linda Rose! Tenia un poco más de 18 años, era alta y estilizada, curvilínea y bien proporcionada. Poseía lo ojitos más azules que ella en su vida hubiera visto, su lindo cabello castaño claro le caía en cascada por los hombros, haciendo perfecta combinación con su piel nacarada. ¡Oh Linda Rose! Fue una de las mejores de su clase y era un arma increíblemente eficaz, lograba entrar en sincronía con casi todos y todos la adoraban por su carácter dulce. Luego, por un descuido, quedo embarazada y todo en el Shibusen parecía brillar, el mal nacido del padre no había querido hacerse cargo de la criatura que se gestaba en el vientre de Rose. No importo. Todo Shibusen acompaño a la joven en los 7 y medio meses que duro el embarazo. Y Rose… ¡Se veía sublime con su pancita de 5,6 y 7 meses!, que fueron los meses que se pronunció su barriga ya que siendo tan delgada no denotaba nada los primeros meses. Cuando nació la criatura… ¡Hasta Shinigami-sama salió de su habitación a ver al bebe recién nacido! Era una bolita rosada preciosa, con algunas pelusitas rubias es su cabecita calva y sus ojos aún nublados y grises que tenían a la espera a medio mundo de saber de que color iban a ser esos preciosos y grandes ojitos. ¿Y Rose? Ella simplemente brillaba. Maka aún no se podía explicar como es que estando toda demacrada, sudada, con el cabello completamente alborotado Rose se veía más hermosa que nunca. Pasaron tres meses en lo que la mujer castaña se recuperó de completamente y comenzó de nuevo la vida activa del arma, pero se dio cuenta de que las misiones le quitaban mucho tiempo que podría perfectamente pasar con su bebe, por lo que después de unas semanas decidió hablar con Shinigami-sama para retirarse oficialmente de la vida como arma, este por supuesto acepto enseguida, pero antes de la retirada definitiva necesitaba que le hiciera un último favor. La misión no era en extremo peligrosa, pero tampoco era fácil, Rose acepto sin dudarlo y fue cuando se reencontró con su antigua técnico: Maka. Por falta de personal y dada las circunstancias de la misión no podían simplemente dársela a cualquier estudiante. ¡Oh linda Rose! Que con una sonrisa amplia en su bellísimo rostro acepto de buena manera trabajar con la técnico que la había hecho una Death Scythe.

Luego de eso todo es confuso, negro y rojo… sobretodo rojo. La misión no era como la habían planteado en un comienzo y fue una autentica carnicería. Lo único que Maka recuerda con absoluta claridad es cuando el arma en sus manos se transforma de nuevo en humano y es travesado por varias flechas, recuerda el escupitajo de sangre que dejo escapar la chica tendida en el suelo, recuerda el charco que rápidamente se formaba en su espalda y recuerda los preciosos ojos de Rose mirándola con idolatría hasta el final. ¡Oh linda Rose! No puede borrar de su mente cuando, ya en los últimos momento, se baja el cierre de la chaqueta con dificultad y saca una preciosa cadena y se la tiende con la mano temblorosa. Maka no hizo gran caso a ese gesto cargado de significado, estaba más preocupada intentando para la salida de sangre de su compañera y gritando como loca, con lagrimas y sangre por toda su cara, que alguien le ayudara, quien sea. Con la cadena aún en la temblorosa mano, Rose tomó una de las manos de su querida Maka, ¡Su ídolo! Y en la palma de su mano le dejo su vida entera, sólo que Maka en aquel instante no lo vio así, simplemente tomo el objeto entregado, lo guardo rápidamente en un bolsillo seguro y siguió en su labor de intentar salvar a su compañera. ¡Oh linda Rose! Supieras que cuando llegaron los refuerzos y la ayuda medica tu ya había partido. Tu bella cara estaba serena y preciosa, sin importar los manchones de sangre y los rastros de lagrimas. Ese día todo Death City lloró.

¡Oh linda Rose! Pensó Maka sentada en la cómoda silla de su oficina. El objeto que ya en el final se empeño tanto Rose en darte no era más que una cadena con un dije. Y dentro del pequeño dije había una foto: Tu y el bebe abrazados, sonriendo, fuertemente.

Maka se dedicó a ver las fotos del bebe de Rose que habían en su escritorio. Aquel bebe rubio no tenia nombre. Todo el mundo lo llamaba bebe y Rose aun estaba demasiado indecisa en el nombre que debería llevar la criatura, esto culpa de la infinidad de nombre que media población había "sugerido" colocarle. Sonrió cuando recordó que una tarde, cuando el pequeño tenia cerca de un mes, Rose entre risas dijo que todo hubiese sido más fácil si el señorito bebe hubiese sido niña, Maka le preguntó con una sonrisa el por que, la castaña con una sonrisa le contestó: _Maka._

Se sintió tan enternecida que no pudo evitar que alguna lagrimillas se le escaparan de los ojos, después de eso fue una tarde de risas y sueños.

Cuando le dijeron que al no poder contactar a ningún familiar cercano el bebe iría a parar a un orfanato no dudo ni un segundo. Ella debía adoptarlo. Reunía todas las condiciones que el centro de adopción pedía: Era sumamente responsable (rayando en lo ridículo), tenia un trabajo estable y bien remunerado como para hacerse cargo del bebe, era una persona eficiente y, según ella, completamente capacitada para hacerse cargo del bebe. Por supuesto no había nadie en la gran ciudad que estuviera en desacuerdo con la idea de que Maka era la persona ideal para tener al pequeño, pero había un inconveniente: Maka tenia solamente 21 años de edad. La edad que legalmente era "mayor de edad" eran los 23 años en Death City, por lo que las instituciones tomaban esa edad como la mayoría de edad, a pesar de que a los 18, dado la gran cantidad de muerte juvenil debido a las peligrosas misiones del Shibusen, era considerado como extraoficialmente la mayoría de edad. Pero el centro de adopción no quería hacer la vista gorda, ni siquiera por ella, que mal que mal se supone que era una gran "heroína" (o algo así) de Death City.

Los argumento que dieron eran bastante lógicos y racionales. Alegaban que si bien la señorita Albarn estaba capacitada para criar a la criatura, esta "vista gorda" podría ocasionar que otras personas intentaran hacer lo mismo, léase adoptar a los huérfanos, y ellos no podían permitir que eso pasara, no por que no quisieran que los niños tuvieran un hogar, sino que era bien sabido que los jóvenes que estudiaban y trabajaban en el Shibusen, además de morir en la mayoría de los casos prematuramente, tendían a seguir "modas", por más frívolas que estas fueran y ellos no podían permitirse que el adoptar a un niño se volviera algo tan trivial. Estaban tratando con la vida de infantes.

Pero Maka en ese momento no entendía razones. ¡Lo único que quería era que le dieran al pequeño para criarlo con amor y en una cómoda casa!. Marie tuvo que hacerle entrar en razón antes que golpeara a la asistente social. Al ver tan alterada a Maka, la mujer de encargada del centro de adopción le dio una opción: conseguir que alguien "adoptara" al pequeño hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad y luego ella personalmente se encargaría de cambiar los papeles y darle al nene a ella. No le pareció mala idea. Y a sabiendas que ya no podría apelar por ese lado, comenzó a pensar en la personas que podría adoptar o convertirse en tutor del pequeño hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera legalmente hacerlo hijo suyo. Y por esta razón fue que estuvo distraída todo el tiempo y no pudo desempeñarse como siempre. Hace seis años que no veía a la mayoría de sus amigos. Mantenía contacto regular con Tsubaki y Black Star, pero ellos tenían la misma edad que ella por lo que no eran una opción. Kid, Liz y Patty, sabia ocasionalmente de ellos a través de cartas, llamados o videoconferencias, ellos estaban demasiado ocupadas con las nuevas obligaciones de Kid, y aún que sabia que si se los pedía ellos accederían de inmediato, al final del día sería una molestia para ellos. Luego estaba Killik, Kim, Ox y la pandilla. Pero ellos ya tenían sus propias vidas, por ejemplo, Kim y Ox estaban en una relación más o menos estable, Killik seguía haciendo misiones en solitario y nunca fue muy amiga de Jaqueline o Harvard como para pedirles un favor así de grande. En sus últimas opciones se encontraban Chrona: que obviamente no se vería capacitada para cuidar a un niño ni con ella las 24 horas del día pegada. Stein: Eso no tenia ni explicación. Marie: Casada con Stein no era una opción. Su padre: … ¡Claro que no!

Luego, como su última opción estaba él. Soul Eater Evans. Aún que por las últimas noticias que había tenido de él ahora sólo se hacia llamar Soul Evans. No es como si hubieran perdido la amistad después de tantos años. Todos los meses ella sin falta mandaba una carta kilométrica contándole hasta de que se indigestó y él sin falta todos los meses, también le mandaba una (sólo que no tan extensa como las suyas). De vez en cuando se llamaban por teléfono y a veces por puro ocioso le mandaba mensajes de textos por el celular. Soul reunía las cualidad que ella necesitaba para el bebe: tenía 23 años y era responsable, a su particular manera. El problema radicaba en que desde hace seis años él vivía en Inglaterra. La verdad de las cosas, Soul había sido su primera opción desde el principio, incluso pensó en casarse con él, adoptar al bebe y luego de un tiempo separarse debidamente y que cada uno siguiera con su vida, por que siendo honesto, ella no quería atar a Soul a una vida nada cool de pañales y pediatras.

Pero Soul ya tenia su vida hecha en Inglaterra, seguramente andaba con pareja establecida, una rutina pauteada y una vida realizada. No podía egoístamente pedirle que se devolviera a Death City y que adoptara un bebe, se quedara dos años en la ciudad y luego decirle nuevamente adiós como hace seis años. Por una parte era egoísta para él y cruel para ambos. Simplemente seria cruel hacerles repetir la despedida de hace seis años.

Perdida en sus pensamientos de lo que ocurrió hace seis años no se percató con tiempo de que el teléfono estaba sonando, para cuando se dio cuenta la contestadora ya había hecho su trabajo y con demasiada pereza en el cuerpo decidió que el aparatico hiciera su trabajo.

_-Señorita Albarn, Soy Greta del centro de adopción…- _pasaron unos segundos antes de que la mujer continuar- _La verdad es que yo debo partir en un mes más a hacer una diligencias al extranjero, por lo que necesito que "ese asunto" quede finiquitado en la brevedad… Espero que ya haya encontrado a alguien, llámeme para firmar los documentos correspondientes… Me despido, muchos saludos señorita…- _Y luego de unos segundos sonó el característico pitido dejando en claro que el mensaje se había acabado.

Maka suspiró con pesadez y se dijo que era una medida desesperada. Es que no podía dejar a ese pequeño a la deriva, sencillamente no podía. Buscó su celular y marco a Inglaterra en discado rápido.

Soul Evans tenia una vida más o menos decente en Inglaterra. Cuando se había convertido ( o lo habían convertido, no sabia bien) en Death Scythe, por la siempre falta de personal, lo asignaron a Inglaterra, con una excusa barata de que como él ya había vivido allí y blablablá. Acepto a regañadientes y al mes siguiente ya se encontraba en el frío país instalado en su pequeño departamento. Por fortuna en esos seis años no se había encontrado para nada con su familia, bueno, ni tiempo tenia, el trabajo realmente lo absorbía y agotaba.

No tenia una mala vida, el trabajo de Death Scythe le daba un buen dinero, no le faltaban acompañantes ocasionales, ni amigos con los que ir a tomar una buena cerveza. También de vez en cuando venia Black Star y Tsubaki a visitarlo por alguna misión o algo por el estilo, de repente recibía llamadas de loco de Kid preguntándole si su vida seguía igual de asimétrica, y a final del mes pasaba su cosa favorita: llegaba la carta de Maka. Siempre eran kilométricas, pero aún así las leía todas completamente. Le hacían sentir cercano a Maka. Después de leer las 10 ó 12 paginas que siempre llegaban, se disponía a escribir la suya propia y mandársela para que le llegara a principios del mes. Ambos sabían que ya el uso de la carta, para esos fines, estaba completamente obsoleto. Pero ellos preferían esa forma de comunicación, más romántica, más intima, más de ellos. Fue realmente triste el día de la despedida, no el día en que estaban todos reunidos riendo y recordando peripecias del pasado, sino el día su vuelo en donde estaban solamente Maka y Soul en el pequeño departamento que habían compartido por años siendo unos pequeños niños. Habían, sin querer realmente, dormido en la misma cama y hablaron toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, diciendo una y mil cosas sin sentido, lagrimeando a veces, riendo a veces. El vuelo partía a las 10 de la mañana por lo que ya con las maletas listas ambos se presentaron en el aeropuerto cerca de las 8. Hicieron todo el tramite correspondiente y luego se sentaron a esperar a que llegara sus amigos para el último adiós y para que anunciaran el vuelo del albino. Se tomaron de las manos y no hablaron nada. Sólo se quedaron en silencio con la manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Al correr del tiempo llegaron sus amigos a despedirlo, entre lagrimas, gritos y risas se fueron despidiendo. Soul nunca soltó la mano de Maka y está se lo agradecía enormemente por dentro. La voz de los parlantes anunciaron la llegada del vuelo y la pronta embarcación de sus pasajeros. Se levantaron despacio y entre todos (los veinte y algo) fueron a dejar a su amigo a la puerta de embarque, se dieron los abrazos finales y con discreción fueron dejando a la pareja de técnico-arma solos. Bueno ex pareja de técnico-arma. Soul le beso la frente con lentitud y Maka se largó a llorar en silencio, el albino la abrazo con fuerza y luego entrelazo su otra mano con la de ella. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Soul con su sonrisa de tiburón y Maka llorando y moqueando.

-¡Oh vamos! – dijo con la voz ronca – Es la manera más poco cool que pudiste darme como despedida.

-No es como si quisiera ser cool – dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto- recuerda que soy una sosa rata de biblioteca.

-Lo sé ratita – dijo con ternura mientras le secaba los ojos – seguirás siendo una increíble técnico pecho plano.

-Y tu serás una gran guadaña idiota.

Y sin más dialogo que eso, Soul se soltó con un poco de esfuerzo de Maka y sin mirar atrás paso por la puerta de embarque para posteriormente subirse al avión directo a Inglaterra.

Siempre tuvo presente a Maka en casi todo momento, la extrañaba como loco algunas veces, otras simplemente asociaba pequeñas cosas como libros o gestos de la gente que le hacían evocar su imagen. No podía evitar hablarle a sus amigos y ligues de ella. Simplemente ellos tenían una conexión especial ( o eso quería creer él).

Por medio de Kid se tuvo que enterar de la tragedia que aconteció. No conoció nunca a Rose, sólo sabia de ella por medio de las cartas de Maka. Fue la tercera arma que Maka transformo a Death Scythe. Lo último que supo de ella fue un pequeño reglón en una de la últimas cartas de Maka que anunciaban la llegada de un bebe gordito y rubiecito. Y a pesar de que lamentaba tremendamente la perdida de una compañera, no pudo evitar parar el discurso de Kid sobre lo simétrica que había sido la chiquilla para preguntarle por lo que realmente le importaba: Maka. El shinigami le contó que la nena había protegido con su cuerpo a Maka de una flechas que venían en su dirección, sino hubiese hecho eso probablemente la rubia seria la muerta o estaría muy mal herida, pero sólo presento algunas heridas menores y cortes poco profundos.

Evans dejo escapar el aire que sin querer había retenido cuando escucho el tono sombrío de Kid al anunciar la muerte del arma y la situación en general. Con la primicia de que Maka estaba bien siguió su vida normal. Eso hasta que recibió la llamada en su oficina.

-Hola ¿Quién es? – contestó con voz ronca al ver que la llamada no estaba identificada.

_-Hola Soul… Soy Maka… ¡Tanto tiempo! ...-_


End file.
